Welcome to My (Seriously Messed Up) World
by animerox1213
Summary: Despite living in a world where you fight to survive, Yokkaichi Suzunashi has lived a pretty basic life. But things start to go downhill when her sister is kidnapped. Now, Yokkaichi must save her, tie up some loose knots, and get her family to stop fighting. Easy right? Not exactly. Rated T for language, mild violence, and mild sexual scenes.
1. Meet My Family - Prologue

I'm considered lucky. No seriously, I am! What you don't believe me? I'll tell you right now that when I was 12 I got my title 'the lucky.' Now I'm Yokkaichi the Lucky. Yep that's my name. Don't ask why, my dad chose it. I'm not very tall. In fact, I'm in high school and shorter than most girls my age. It's embarrassing. Aside from that the boys would see me and call me H-A-W-T! Really! If you want a description here it is:

Hair: olive

Eyes: pink

Bust size: big

Handiness: right-handed

Race: elf

Primary weapon: bow and arrow

I have a curvy perfect figure, a killer sixth scent, and the most weirdest, yet most awesome parents you'll ever meet. Ever! I am the youngest out of six sisters. The first 4 were adopted (and later, I found out that my dad had a fetish for cute girls hence why they were adopted). Alas, though, they left a long time ago either by marriage or for no clear reason. Because of this, I was spoiled rotten with expensive clothes, the most upgraded weapons, and a huge allowance. However, I never took advantage of it and acted like a spoiled little rich girl. I attended school like a normal girl, had normal friends, and did normal things.

Enough about me! I think its time you meet my family:

Missy (oldest human): She married first and took off. A so-so warrior. Prefers two-handed swords. Has 4 children.

Lenaz (oldest elf): An orphan almost her entire life. Adopted when my dad found her wandering Filia. By that time she was engaged and ready to forget her lonely life, but she accepted anyway. I only just got to meet her triplets (triplets!). One of them even professed his love, but I sadly turned him down saying that it would be wrong since I am technically his aunt.

Joy (second oldest human): She helps me a lot. But she isn't into anyone. So it leaves her more time to help me. But lately, though, she's been out later and later, which makes me wonder...

Kenomi (second oldest elf): When she was 13, she disappeared for 11 years due to the constant teasing and torture from the giants. When she returned, she was very different and a bit shy, but she agreed to at least take advance classes for combat and magic (which for us is considered college).

Ashmia (third oldest human): She's the type to help everybody! She's very generous but a bit of a hot head and is sometimes aggressive. Prefers double broadswords and an alchemy cylinder as a backup weapon. She and Missy are like twins. They do everything together and sometimes say things at the same time. Apparently, they have a bond only they understand. To others, they're like freaks.

Odehima (youngest human): The otaku of our world. All she does is talk about manga and waste time with her friends in Dunbarton. She's not really into combat or magic but instead, cosplay and fashion. She along with myself are the only ones not adopted.

You've met my sisters now! Strange aren't they? But they're cool and powerful and stuff so its fine. Oh! You haven't met my parents yet have you? Well...if you really want to know...:

Zero (dad): My horny father who won't stop to make some perverted joke or perv in front of me with my mom to tease me. He knows I can't stand king crab and when that's what we're having for dinner, he saves the claws of one crab and chases me around the house with it. Aside from these qualities he can be weird when he wants to and helpful at other times. He comes from a Japanese decent of a long line of samurai's or so he says. You can believe him if you want, but to this day I'm not sure if its true or not...

Jadiana (mom): My mother who is not as horny or perverted but likes to tease me as well. She's an elf, just like me and I almost look like her. A powerful falcon sage and ranger, she's someone I want to be when I grow up. We seem to share a special bond that no one else understands. We do almost all of my quests together and hang out when we can. She's the type of mom that is always up to date on the most recent times and fashion. And speaking of fashion, she's into fashion contests, a lot. She comes from a Spanish decent.

Jenny (aunt): Even though she may not seem important, trust me, she is. The first thing is that she's my dad's older sister and even more perverted and horny than he is. She and my mom can't stand each other. She acts like a bitch a lot or so people say. But she's very wealthy and is paying for my education, so in turn, we have no choice but to submit...for now. She's a very well known veteran warrior. Along with my mom and dad and myself, we're part of her guild Kittyknights. (I know the name is weird! Apparently, its named after the enemies you kill in a dungeon. I forgot which.) In short, she's someone I don't want to be when I grow up. But she can be sensitive when she wants to.

So now you've met my family. Yes, weird, perverted, yet in a way, the best I could ask for. They truly care for me. Now back to my title 'the Lucky.' Yes its true. It's helped a lot too. My mom and dad thinks it worked because they said when I was born, their fights decreased in an attempt to show a happy family. But Odehima told me that they used to fight a lot. To the point where mom would leave for a few days without notice and dad would start to accuse her of cheating. Once I was born, it all stopped.

It helps me help my friends. My luck could help them in quests. When I kill an enemy, they might drop something good or better yet, lots of gold. Going into dungeons with my friends is much easier on both of us since we have someone to depend on in case we're 'knocked unconscious.'

Basically, my title is very helpful, which makes me helpful. Did I mention I'm very hardworking? Yeah, instead of risking my ass on dangerous shadow missions and impossible quests, I just save up the gold from my part time jobs (minimum wage sucks, but I'm the type who likes to stay out of danger unless I'm with someone).

At school, boys turn their heads and jaws drop to the floor. Girls go green with envy and some want to 'hang' with me to get my secrets on how I 'hook in the guys.' Teachers are amazed by my intelligence. I'm like the person everyone wants to be. However, I don't act snobby and selfish like most other Queen Bee's, I'm kind and considerate and want to have a normal time at a normal middle/high school with normal friends.

But in this world of Erinn, the word 'normal' doesn't exist. We're very weird in many different ways. We have our similarities and differences, but I guess that's what keeps us together.

However, I can at least say this, my life has definitely changed. Not for better, but not for worse either. It all started when I reached high school. Then again, doesn't some life changing event happen to everyone at high school. Right? Am I right? Ok, let's start over. Something astonishing, wonderful, and horrible happened that changed me forever. Hmm...that doesn't work out either. But you know what? I'm going to leave it at that. You get the picture. You do right? I'm sure you do.

* * *

**So because this is a Mabi fanfic, I don't have to post translator notes. Yay!**

**My first story, and I know it's bad! I'll edit later. It's going to take me a while to get used to the format of this website.**


	2. First Day of School Blues - Chapter 1

I lay in bed limply while listening to the rooster crow. I was _not _in the mood to get up, I really wanted to stay under the warm covers and sleep throughout the day, but I needed an excuse. A good excuse. One that will make my parents believe that I was sick. Yep. It's that dreaded first day of school. This time, though, its not _just _school, its _high_ school. You have these freshmen that are scared out of their skins of the seniors who would most likely give them the hardest time at school (starting with locking them in a locker and ending with an atomic wedgie).

I groaned and covered my ears rolling over in bed to block out the annoying rooster. If I could just reach my bow and arrow, I would kill that damn rooster that wakes me up way too early every morning.

"Yokka! _Mijita! _Wake up ok? It's time for school! Hurry or you'll be late!"

When I didn't respond with my usual groan she started up the steps. I tried the only option I had to convince her I was sick. I quickly charged my firebolt then waved my arms frantically, making the firebolt surround me. I felt the changes immediately as my body temperature rose. Then I pulled the covers over me just as my mom opened the door.

She glanced at me under the covers and quietly came over. I groaned and turned to face her, "Mom," I coughed then continued, "I...don't feel that *cough* well..."

Mom thought for a second, then put a hand to my forehead. After a few seconds she drew back quickly waving her hand in the air, "Oh _mija, _you have a pretty bad fever. But feigning illness will get you nowhere. Now hurry and get dressed."

I sighed and she stepped away from my bed slowly then paused at my door, "Breakfast in ten minutes."

I nodded, and she shut the door. After years of me going to school, she probably figured out my faking illness technique. I just so happened to use it on the first day of school... for every grade i entered into starting with 1st grade. I was really praying that it would work, but I guess after so many (failed!) attempts, I should've just given up a long time ago.

I reluctantly got out of bed and slowly walked to my closet, trying to stall for time as much as possible. Flinging the closet doors open, I surveyed the uniform that hung right in front of me and took it off its hangers and flung it on my bed. I have to admit, the uniform was the _only _cool thing about high school. Consisting of a crisp white blouse and a blue tie. A black blazer with bronze buttons and a plaid red skirt. To go with it was long or short black or white socks and shoes that had sheep's wool on the inside and leather on the outside. It was better than the frills and bows on my other uniforms. I admit, I _am _girly, but not _too _girly to wear something so frilly.

Going to my bathroom, I freshened up, and ran a comb through my long olive hair. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror and made a face. I giggled, then put a finger to my cheek and fingered long purple sharp henna on my cheeks. Dad said that it makes an elf look not only look like a better warrior but attractive as well. Of course its typical that he would say that. I stepped out of my bathroom and put on my uniform making every minute stretch longer than it should. I _really _don't want to go to school. Unfortunately my attempt didn't work and the next thing I knew, my mom was calling me down for breakfast. Lovely.

I take my time coming down the stairs. No need to hurry. Mom was only exaggerating the fact that I would be late for school. Which, no matter how much I despise it, never happens. I land on the bottom step and take the small jump from the step to the floor in another desperate attempt to stall for time...to no avail. I sigh and drag my feet to the breakfast table, sat down, and put my forehead on the table. My father is sitting there reading the Erinn Weekly News while mom is frying up something (delicious) in the kitchen. Once I plop in my chair, he give me a smile and ruffles my hair, the usual morning routine.

"Good morning, Yokka."

"Good morning dad."

"Are you excited?"

"Excited?"

"First day of school?"

"Nope."

"I hope you make lots of friends."

"I can keep trying, dad, I can keep trying."

Then the conversation dies down and the only sound is from the kitchen where mom is still busy making breakfast. The aroma of bacon pancakes hits my nose and I take a deep breath. Immediately, my spirits are lifted and I lift my head from the table. As she places a steaming batch of bacon and fresh pancakes sprinkled with strawberries (my favorite!) on the table in front of me, Kenomi walks down the stairs in her usual attire of a Ceremonial Dress, thick-soled lavender sandals with ribbons crisscrossing her long legs, a short bow on her back along with a quiver filled with the full capacity of arrows, and a scimitar (I'm surprised she still has it. Then again, I'm not one to talk since I still have mine.) Her long lavender hair flows behind her as she takes a seat at the table, acknowledging all of us.

To dad: "Good morning dad."

To mom: "Good morning mom."

To me: "Good morning Yokka."

We chirp our good morning's back to her as mom places a plate of pancakes, minus the bacon, in front of her. I reach for the maple syrup in the middle of the table and drench my pancakes in the buttery rich goodness while stealing quick glances at Kenomi as she pulls her long lavender hair into a tight, high ponytail with grace. It's no wonder the boys are all drooling over her, she's beautiful and graceful, just what a boy elf wants in a girl elf seeing as it naturally came to us.

Kenomi, dad, and I sat at the table chewing our soggy-from-syrup pancakes. Suddenly, dad drops his fork and jabs a finger at a particular article in the newspaper.

"Hon? Did you know that they're having a soldier gachapon?"

Mom rolls her eyes, "They announced that a week ago. How did you not know?"

"Well did you buy one?"

"Of course not."

"Why not? It looks interesting."

She shrugs back in reply, "Just seemed like a waste. It's just the same armor and weaponry but its upgraded and better looking-"

"And _rare! _They just don't give these out for free you know!"

"Apparently they do if they sell it for such a cheap price."

He glares at her and she laughs and blows him a kiss. Dad's expressions softens a bit. Here we go _again. _

"But...you know...I can't stay mad at you for _that. _It seems ridiculous."

Mom turns around dramatically, "But Zero, you hurt me? My feelings I mean. I try, but sometimes, I think I'm not good enough."

He scooted back his chair with a screech and walked over to mom. I had my hand ready for covering my eyes.

"_I _think you're good enough if I married you."

Then he leaned in and planted a kiss on my mom, that usually seemed to last for days. I could tell she was enjoying it. Kenomi rolled her eyes, "Well alright then I'm off." And she bolted leaving me to watch the scene. Well, not really, I was covering my eyes, backing away from the table, and trying to put my shoes on at the front door. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to just back away from the front door, I had to go outside completely.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

No response, of course. They were too busy macking like teenagers in the kitchen. Eventually, it would turn into something more. Something I _don't _want to get into detail. I'd rather keep my sanity now while I have it.

I quickly slip my feet in the comfortable sheep's wool and went out the door. The bright sun shone down on my olive hair and warmed my entire body. I breathed in the crisp, clean air deeply then made my way to the house board. I lived in the Sen Mag Residential Area, my school was all the way in Tara, to get there quickly without having to go through a ton of towns on the way, I had to look up a house selling items in the Abb Neagh Residential Area. It was easy seeing what was selling at what house, the hard part was that you never knew where that house was located.

I went through a ton of houses selling swords, gems, dresses, hats, etc. before finding a house that I thought might be in the Abb Neagh area. Crossing my fingers, I picked the flier and waited for the magic transportation to take me there. Success! I was in the Abb Neagh area, so getting to school would be much easier. I just had to use the seller's name to get there.

Summoning my horse, Ichiaki, we trodded all the way to Tara.

"Wow..." My eyes went big at the size of the school. No, screw that, the size of the school _combined _with the amount of students. People were laughing and talking as they pushed their way through the thick crowd to the massive oak front doors that were so polished I could see my face perfectly. I de-summoned my horse, the flowed along with the crowd that were mostly headed to the front office. There were attendants handing out locker numbers, schedules, and answering questions (sometimes, really stupid questions). I got in the line that had last name letters Q-Z. Once I got to the front, I met a bored looking attendant chewing on some mint gum, drumming her long red nails impatiently on her book.

"Name?"

"Yokkaichi Suzunashi"

She sighed as she flipped open the book and leafed through the pages until she reached the S section. Then she jabbed a finger on my name as soon as she found it, "Your locker number is 304 in the east wing." After she gave me the combination and my schedule, I thanked her and went to the east wing trying to force myself against the oncoming crowd coming at me like angry waves.

Once I finally got to the east wing, I tried my combo (another success! It's so far so good today), and looked over my schedule (I had music classes first), I pushed against the crowd one last time to get to my classroom, feeling a bit confident after successfully getting here and getting my combo...on the first try!

As soon as I reached the classroom, though, I felt my sudden burst of courage drop south and I shivered. Was I ready for this? For high school? I've heard so many things about high school. Will I get picked on for being a freshman? Is it because I'm so vulnerable? Whatever the reason, the bell was about to ring for people to get to their classrooms. The hallways were thankfully, cleared and silent.

I sighed, and bended my head, saying a short prayer to Irinid. Then I lifted my head, the courage suddenly brought back to me (thank you Irinid), and reached out my hand to open the door.


	3. I Think I Made a Friend - Chapter 2

I opened the door. Everyone else was already in their seats and stared at me. I got the usual reactions from the boys (jaws dropped, eyes bugged out, the occasional drool), while the girls stared at me with smiles (obviously fake) at me. I could tell they were going green with envy. What's with it with girls and their jealousy of a better looking girl?

After a moment of silence and staring, people went back to their conversations. So much for the spotlight huh? I ignored the glares I got from the girls as I walked to the only other seat available in the middle. Perfect. Not too far so I would be easily distracted by the ongoing of other people, and not too close so I would be called on all the time (exposing my vast knowledge). Nope, it was perfect.

I sat down with a sigh and put my bag on the floor next to me. Soon after, the bell rang to signal the start of class. Everyone stood as the Sensei walked in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning." we said in unison back.

We took our seats again. Everyone stared at the Sensei. We all knew who she was. She had long dark pink hair, pale skin, and was wearing a blue elementary school uniform. Yep, there was no doubt about it, it was Sensei Lassar. She taught at the town of Tir Chonaill. Her magic was pretty good, but there were better schools elsewhere. Especially in Dunbarton. Nonetheless, she must have had a lot of time on her hands to come and teach here.

She gave us a cheerful smile, "As you all know, I am Lassar. I'll be your home room teacher and Magic 101 teacher. I hope to get to know all of you better. In fact..." She pointed a finger to the human girl sitting in the front at the left side of the classroom (another reason to not sit in the front), "We'll start our introductions with you, young lady. Please tell us your name, your destiny, hobbies, and where you last went to school."

"O-okay..." the girl stammered back, then stood up for her introduction. The boy behind her wrung his hands nervously and stood up after she was done. The introductions snaked around the room and was fast approaching me when the door slammed open.

"Hm?" Lassar looked toward the door, "Excuse me, young man. But you knock before you enter my classroom. And the door can open fine by itself without applying so much force."

The boy reddened, "Sorry Sensei. I won't do it again." The he stepped into the classroom and like everyone else's reaction, every jaw dropped...including mine. The boy was tall and had a slender strong figure. His white hair gleamed against the sunlight and cast a shadow against his eyes making him seem dark yet attractive. Kind green eyes accompanied his small smile and the sun streaming through the window made his whole face glow. Girls sighed and leaned forward fluttering their eyes. Boys leaned back and crossed their legs as if to say I'm so much cooler. Oh yeah.

Sensei sighed at the sudden interest in the new boy, "Well since you're at the center of attention already, care to introduce yourself?"

He nodded and flashed everyone a smile, "My name is Hasenoo Shefer. I aspire to be a great ranger one day and I like tailoring. Hm, maybe that's too weird for a boy."

Many girls disagreed saying it was wonderful that a boy took up tailoring. It was as if most of them hadn't been to Filia and recognized the tailor the exact same age as Hasenoo. The stuff he created was amazing and the most sought out aside from Fleta's.

"I went to school at the one in Emain Macha for a while, but my mom's job was transferred and I went to the school in Tailteann." He scrunched up his nose that somehow made him look cuter, "Alchemy isn't really my thing. It was good getting to know the basics though."

Girls giggled their approval and clapped along with some boys who apparently thought his introduction was impressive. Sensei nodded her approval, "Good good. Now your seat is over there," she said pointing toward the seat. The seat right next to me! I took a long slow breath as he approached and sat down. The introductions continued as it extended to the back of the room and then up toward the front again. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up slowly, capturing the attention of every person in the room. This time, the roles were switched as boys leaned forward showing me their perfect smiles and girls leaned back crossing their arms and legs and narrowing their eyes at me

I finally started introducing myself, "My name is...is..." I cleared my throat, "Yokkaichi Suzunashi. I'm an elf, obviously. 'Cuz of my ears and all..." 'Cuz of my ears? Way to go Yokkaichi. Everyone knows that already. "I...um...since I'm an elf I want to be a ranger. And possibly a healer or tailor or something like that..." People started to stare at me strangely as I continued on, "Well, I do lots of part-time jobs..." That's boring, "I'm a pretty good magician..." Dream on, "And I love river rafting!" I quickly clamped my mouth shut. That came out a lot louder than I intended it to be. What else was there? Oh right! My last school, "I used to go to the Emain Macha Middle School. And...that's...it."

I quickly sat down, my face reddening. Boys clapped and a few girls. Sensei gave me a bright smile before continuing, "Well, I'm sure that in a couple of weeks, I'll get to see who are the sweet little angels and fiery little devils."

My face paled. Did she just say devils? Devils?! Fiery little devils no less. Never before has any of my teachers openly admit that they despised the troublemakers. This sent a shock to everybody apparently. Knowing Lassar, though, it's no surprise. She has a bit of an attitude.

"Well that's all I have to say. So talk if you want but keep it down." Then she sat down, pulled out a magic book, and propped her feet up on her desk. Let us now have a grateful moment of silence before the class erupts. 1...2...3... Boom! Girls chatting and flirting, boys fist pumping, showing off going on everywhere. Social butterflies chatting it up with the shy people. This has to be the most interesting home room in the history of home rooms. Nothing, not a single thing, is normal in my life. Not even school!

The bell chimed loud and clear a few minutes later and people filed out the classroom still talking up a storm. I gathered my bag and a few reading books and quickly stuffed them in my bag as I walked along with the crowd. As soon as I escaped the throng, I found a less populated place in the already crowded hallway and leaned against the rough cold red bricks. I pulled out my schedule and did a quick scan of the paper. Home room and Introductions: check. And a very interesting one at that! Next was Music Class. Oh joy. I frowned and pushed a lock of olive hair behind my ear. Yes, I had an instrument. A mandolin to be more specific and in one of my favorite colors, pink, no less. Unfortunately, I hadn't played it since I was in 7th grade. Not a good way to start in high school. At least I wouldn't get stuck playing basic songs and having a homework assignment of getting Musical Knowledge. On the other hand, I wasn't in the Musically Gifted ensemble either. I wondered what kind of homework people in the middle got.

I glanced down at my paper again. After Music, Sword Mastery Class. Then came Magic Mastery Class, Lunch, History (Oh great! History after lunch), Magic 101, Archery, then lastly, Tailoring. In the papers sent home to those who got accepted, the members of the board committee for the Rath Castle High School said they were considering having a Tailoring Class to those who were interested. I was glad they accepted me,especially considering many others would want to get into the class too.

I stuffed the paper into my bag along with my books and was about to head toward Music Class when I heard my name being called. Stopping, I turned around and searched for the person calling my name. All I saw was people of all kinds bumping past me, but not the person who was calling me. Shrugging, I continued walking when someone grabbed me from behind. My first instinct, at that moment, was to turn around and slap that person since it wasn't the first time this has happened. When I turned around to do it, I found the familiar green eyes and white hair and stopped my hand just inches from his cheek. He smiled and I blushed, "Hey Yokkaichi."

I coaxed my mouth muscles to form a smile back, "Uh, hey, Hasenoo." I looked toward my palm and slowly lowered it, "Y'know, you shouldn't grab a girl from behind like that. They might get the wrong idea."

"Yeah sorry," he replied rubbing at the back of his head. Oh God, he was so cute when he did that. He let go of my arm, "So, do you recognize me?"

"What?"

He frowned, "I said-"

"I know what you said," I replied holding a hand up, "But the question caught me off guard. Do I recognize you?"

Hasenoo nodded. I shook my head, "Sorry, but I don't think I've seen you before."

With a sigh, he leaned against a locker, "I guess it's because I've changed so much. You have too, but, c'mon Yokka you have to remember me!"

The blank expression on my face told everything, "Really think Yokka. I was hoping you'd remember by my name alone, despite what I look like now!"

I took a closer look. Then, it snapped in place like the last piece to a puzzle, Hasenoo Shefer! The Hasenoo Shefer! The Hasenoo who liked to come over my house often to play in our backyard making sand castles and mud cakes in our special sand box. The Hasenoo who came over even when we grew older to hunt together. He grew up with me, got our first bow and set of arrows together, did quests together, sat on my porch and licked popsicles on hot summer days.

My eyes widened in surprise. He gave me a bright white smile and shook his white bangs out of his eyes, "Yokka! You do remember! It's so good to see you again! You've changed!"

"Yeah! So have you!"

"So what class do you have next?"

"Music. Why?"

He suddenly blushed and hung his head, "Could I...walk you to class?"

I giggled, "Sure. That'd be great."

We walked to class together, much to the dismay of the other girls and boys staring at us. Hasenoo looked at me, that goofy cute smile still on his face, "Uh, Yokka?"

"Yes?"

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course."

I've met someone new. A new Hasenoo. The Hasenoo who's still my friend.


	4. The Boy in the Garden - Chapter 3

"So you have music class first too?"

"Yeah. What a crazy coincidence"

Hasenoo and I sat side by side in the music classroom practicing the music on the score scroll that Briana, the music teacher, gave us. It was the music to the song known as Wedding Dress. A pretty basic song. Briana was busy handing out Lute's (free of charge) to the beginners who had never held an instrument in their lives. They stared at the Lute in confusion as Briana tried to teach them how to play. She shook her head and sighed, motioning to a blond-haired human girl to teach them. Even teachers get frustrated at beginners huh?

"So what do you have next?" I asked turning back to Hasenoo who was also looking at the beginners.

"Um..." he reached into his bag and pulled out his schedule, "History."

"Oh," I replied with a hint of disappointment, "Here I was hoping that you would be in most of my classes, guess I was wrong."

"Oh wait!" He jabbed his finger at the time slot containing Archery Class, "We have archery together!"

I stared at him and sighed, "Every elf has that class. Even some humans who are interested in archery take that class. That doesn't count."

"Okaaay... How about this one!" His finger pointed to tailoring.

I also loved to tailor clothes. I worked at the Clothing Shop in Filia and the General Shop in Tir Chonaill every day. Depending on where I'm at during the start hours.

"That's one. All the rest of our classes, we're apart."

He nodded and hung his head sadly, " Here I was hoping to, y'know, spend more time with you and get to know you better..." He blushed as he said this.

I laughed and patted his back, "I can still come visit you any time. And you can do the same. It's not as if it's the end of the world if we don't see each other at school."

He gave me a goofy smile. Briana came back and told everyone to assemble themselves. I moved to the mandolin section leaving Hasenoo behind in the Lute section. I stared at him until he caught my eye. He smiled and mouthed Good Luck. I smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Briana tapped her conductor's baton on her music stand, lifted her hand high, and started the glorious sound that would form into a beautiful melody.

* * *

Lunchtime. The most dreaded time for anyone. Well...not really. For one, going back and forth to different classes could really make you hungry. Aside from all that thinking. Just imagine this: You are standing in the lunch line, hungry and quite tired from standing for so long waiting on the guy in front of you to decide on chocolate cake or strawberry gelatin (c'mon dude! It's _not _that hard!). Finally, he decides (chocolate cake wins out) and moves forward. You grab all the stuff that looks good and make your way to the register. Once you're done paying, you move away and your eyes widen at the sight of so many people and so many tables. There is nothing but a sea of faces and you're seemingly drowning in them. Frantically, you try to find a table to sit at with not too many people giving you weird looks as you sit down.

That, my friend, is how _I _felt like as I searched for a place to sit. Only I had a homemade lunch by my mom. Sitting with giants would be suicide because you never know if they will attack you or not. The same would go to humans if they pledged their allegiance to giants. I could always sit at an elven table, but all they ever talk about is their bows and arrows. After hearing the same talk for six years, it wasn't as appealing anymore.

After giving one more look around the crowded cafeteria, I gave up and pushed through the crowd and out the door. The hallways were mostly empty. As soon as there were no people around, I could eat at my special place. I slowly walked through the halls stalling for time. As soon as the last people (a couple who was making out at the lockers for like an _hour!_) finally left, I headed toward the end of the hallway, stopping near a small door, and gave a quick look back and forth to make sure I was truly alone and wasn't being followed. Then, after I deemed it safe, I opened the door and slipped inside quickly.

It had a narrow hallway. So narrow, that you can't even stand side by side with another person. Unless, of course, you wanted to try and make it as far as the doorway. I kept walking, trying to keep my shoulders from grazing the rough white concrete walls. Finally, I saw light seeping through the slats of a metal vent, at the end of the corridor. I pushed the vent out of the way and stepped into one of the most beautiful gardens I had ever seen in my entire life, and one of my personal favorite gardens at that.

Noted for its beauty and massiveness, Rath Royal Castle/Rath Castle High School had the Hanging Gardens. Roses, tulips, dandelions, chrysanthemums, sunflowers, all kinds of flowers except for violets. There was the greenest grass, fluffy bushes, and small trees bearing all kinds of fruit. With the sun shining bright and not a cloud in the air, it warmed my entire body.

I stretched my muscles. Being cooped up inside all day was just not my thing, I felt really tired all of a sudden. I walked to the benches in the middle of the garden arranged in a square facing the fountain, and sat down on the hard wooden bench. I waved to Alpin the gardenkeeper who was busy snipping at a bush with his garden scissors, then leaned back on the bench and closed my eyes to rest them for a bit.

The only sound was the small breeze that shook my bangs and gave me a nice cool down, the birds chirping their 'hello's' and 'good-bye's', and the _snip snip snip _of Alpin's garden scissors. I loved each and every one of those sounds. It relaxed me, and I especially needed that now. I was just so tired. What was the point of school if we lived in a world where fighting was the only way to survive? We should be learning new techniques to handle our weapons, not the history of magic that seemed better explained (and less painful to sit through) in a book instead of a teacher.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, my killer sixth scent didn't even pick up the presence of someone behind me.

"Um... excuse me?"

I jumped at the sound of his deep voice and whipped my head around in shock.

"Is anyone else sitting here?"

I motioned to the rest of the garden, "If no one else is here except for Alpin, what do you think?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Right. So may I?"

I nodded and he sat next to me. As he opened his bag and carefully unwrapped his sandwich, I studied his features. Shaggy auburn hair and long ears with sharp henna...just like mine. Why did I have this sudden urge to touch his cheek? I quickly shook it off and checked the rest of him out. Brown eyes, a smallish nose, a more buff figure than Hasenoo. Well, he wasn't bad.

The boy noticed me staring and I quickly looked away and unwrapped my lunch. Chicken and rice. Great. I took out my chopsticks, separated them, and started eating.

"Amazing," he said.

"Hmmf?" I said through a mouthful of rice.

He pointed to my right hand holding the chopsticks, "I didn't think people would use chopsticks. I mean, it's so hard to use."

I swallowed my bite of rice before talking, "Well I've used them since I was little. I guess it comes naturally to some people. Depending on what kind of culture your parents were brought up in."

He nodded in agreement and we continued to eat our lunches silently. After a few long silent minutes, he broke the silence, "By the way, my name is Cinnamon Hinokawa."

"Nice to meet you."

"And yours?"

"Yokkaichi Suzunashi."

Cinnamon's eyes widened, "No way! Really?"

I nodded.

"Wow! It must be sooo cool to be the daughter of Zero and Jadiana Suzunashi."

"Actually, I'm the youngest of six daughters."

"Oh. Well that's still cool!"

This was the normal reaction I got from people when I told them my last name is Suzunashi. The thing is, my family is pretty well known. My Aunt Jenny is a social butterfly, always talking with someone. People (mostly girls) think she's a bitch, but that's because they never got to know her (it wouldn't surprise me since she was flirting with all the boys too). Since my dad is the younger brother of Aunt Jenny, he was also well known. He married my mom, who was one of the few elves with a falcon sage transformation, and she became well known. This all transitioned to Odehima and me (that's because the people still didn't know that dad had adopted four other girls).

As soon as his excitement started up, it died down. We sat in uncomfortable silence and kept eating our lunches, then he broke the silence again, what a talker, "So...what instrument do you play?"

I pulled out a bag of strawberries and offered some to Cinnamon, "Mandolin."

"Cool. I wish I could afford a mandolin, but it's so expensive! You're pretty lucky Yokkaichi."

I blushed. He said I'm lucky. I told you, "Thanks."

"Can I hear you play," he said taking a huge bite on the strawberry.

"Um, sure, I guess."

I brushed the leftover rice grains off my skirt where the birds gratefully awaited and pecked at it. Then I reached into my bag and pulled out my mandolin and the Wedding Dress score scroll. I untied the ribbon wrapped around it, smoothed it out on my lap, and held the mandolin like a guitar. After reviewing over the music real quick, I struck the melody of the song. I closed my eyes and let my hands glide gracefully up and down the neck of the mandolin and let my fingers pluck at the strings.

When the song ended, I opened my eyes to see Cinnamon's reaction. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Then he clapped loud, "Bravo Ms. Suzunashi. Bravo."

I grinned, "Thanks."

He returned my grin, "It sounded as if you've played your entire life. It's like you're a...a..." he twirled his hand in the air as if the word would magically appear in his hand, "Prodigy! Yeah that's it, you're a prodigy!"

"Oh no! I can't possibly be a prodigy," I said quickly as I carefully placed my mandolin in my bag," That was only a beginner's song anyway. To tell you the truth, I'm only a beginner."

"But, you play so beautifully."

"Thank you, but it's true."

He leaned his elbow on the back of the bench and used his hand to prop up his head, "Well you play so well, that you should really be in the intermediate section of the orchestra."

I blushed again and he gave me a smile. No one's given me such high praise before. So the fact that Cinnamon thinks so highly of me is quite honorable...I think.

The bell chimed signaling the end of lunch. I quickly ate my last strawberry and Cinnamon packed up his lunch. Then we both stood up and headed toward the gates leading to the garden (not the secret entrance seeing as everyone would find out if I tried since the hallways were probably now crowded).

When we got to the main hallway, Cinnamon turned to me, "So, uh, it was nice meeting you." he said sticking out his hand.

I shook it, "You too. I hope we'll become good friends from now on."

"Yeah, friends."

"Let's hang out sometime?"

"Sure."

I smiled and waved goodbye to him as I headed down the hallway toward the History classroom (groan!).

* * *

**I'm going to Florida next week. *sigh***


	5. Archery and Memories - Chapter 4

History went by with a yawn, Magic 101 was gone in a flash...thankfully, and finally, it was time for Archery. The one time, along with tailoring, I could shine. My archery was at a high level of knowledge, which was pretty much expected of all elves. Since mainly elves took Archery, we all tried our best to outshine each other. No one knew how good others were, since it was the first day of school, but they were about to find out. Look out elves, here I come!

I grabbed my Andras bow and my quiver of arrows (1,000 thank you very much. Specially ordered for me by my parents for the first day of school), slammed my locker shut, and hurried to the target practice grounds. When I got there, the elves were already having their "competition." Boys tried to show off to girls, girls ignored them and tried to outdo them, boys against boys and girls against girls. This was like dinner and a show. Sweet entertainment.

The coach blew her whistle and everyone gathered around her. She handed out track suit uniforms and barked at everyone to get changed quickly. After rushing to the locker room to change, and back, most people were already practicing again.

I had full confidence in my abilities. I swear, I'll hit at the bull's-eye almost every time, because that's how good I am. Practice makes perfect, and I practiced a lot! I walked up to the coach again and she assigned me the twelfth target. Making my way to the target, I checked out the competition. It seemed like I wasn't up against much. There were still people who tried shooting the arrow, but missed the target completely or people who tried shooting the arrow and it barely went straight. It just clumsily fell to the ground. I stifled a giggle from escaping as I watched the beginners and amateur archers.

As I made my way to my assigned target, I glanced around the shooting range, trying to spot Hasenoo' s now familiar white hair. Unfortunately, I couldn't find him, and sped up my walk to reach my target quickly.

When I reached target 12, I pulled out my Andras Bow, two arrows, and slowly drew my bow. Steadily, carefully, will power. Today's my day for will power! I can do this. Wait, why am I freaking out? I'm a great archer. People started to stare as I held my perfect pose. Finally capturing the attention of everyone, even the coach, I released the arrows. It flew straight and true, piercing the air cleanly through, then landed on the target. Right in the middle.

Everyone clapped and the coach gave me the brightest smile, telling the beginners to follow my example. Beginners looked at me in shock, amateurs sniffed and narrowed their eyes saying 'I can do better.'

"That was amazing!"

I turned around, my sixth scent failing me once again, as Cinnamon came walking up behind me clapping his hands. He stopped right next to me, "Do you mind if I give it a go?"

I gulped and nodded, then stepped out the way as he took out his own bow and arrows. Drawing the bow, he caught the attention of everyone just like me. He released the string, the arrows flew, and it pierced through my arrows previously set. Both of them. Everyone clapped louder for him and the amateurs didn't even seem to mind that we were showing off. I frowned, secretly hoping he would miss so I could have my five minutes of glory. Glory, that lasted approximately 45 seconds. Wonderful.

However, I wasn't the type to give up and continued to shoot my straight and true arrows. He continued to do the same and it was as if we were competing against each other. Really, though, we were supposed to be competing against the other people at their targets.

After the half-hour of class was done, both Cinnamon and my arms were tired and my eyes hurt from concentrating so hard on such a far away target. The coach nodded her approval at us both and continued to lecture the others on training hard to be like us. Cinnamon wiped his sweaty bangs from his eyes and gave me a smile, "Nice work Yokkaichi. I didn't know you were such a good archer."

His smile and compliment seemed to melt my icy attitude and I returned his smile, "Well you were pretty good too."

He nodded and we both headed toward the towel station where a pretty red-headed girl with bright, cheerful blue eyes handed us both a towel and a bottle of water. Concentrating so hard for so long all of a sudden made me really thirsty. I happily gulped the refreshing cold water, then raised the bottle over my head and drenched myself in it. Cinnamon laughed, and did the same.

"Ahh, refreshing," he said.

"Isn't it? I don't think the coach needs us to practice for so long. She didn't even give us a water break!"

"I know. Talk about making us tough it out. I think she plans to dehydrate us!"

I giggled, then glanced over at the coach who was still lecturing the now bored beginners who were darting their eyes around as if trying to escape her hold.

I pointed in the direction of coach, "I think we should nickname her Coach Yells-a-lot."

"Or Coach Lectures-a-lot."

"That's good too."

Cinnamon squeezed a stream of water into his mouth and wiped his forehead, "By the way, what area do you live in?"

"Sen Mag, why?"

"Really? Me too!"

"Oh, cool."

The conversation dropped dead and I tried to think of another topic to talk about. Coach Yells-a-lot (I think that name is going to stuck) finally released the beginners and they cleared out faster than a cheetah could run. Some of the boys clapped Cinnamon on the back and some of the girls squealed their approval. After another five minutes, we separated to the locker rooms to shower and change.

* * *

"So you were pretty good in archery I hear," said Hasenoo as we walked to Tailoring Class. The hallways were mostly empty since tailoring was an optional class and not everybody wanted to waste their time on such a 'useless skill.' In my honest opinion, it is a useful skill for when you need a stitch here or there. What better way to tailor and fix your own clothes than to buy them and fix them for a high price by a professional tailor that lives in a town miles away? Waste of time and money.

"Yeah," I replied after some time.

Hasenoo nodded, "Well, I hear that this Cinnamon guy is good too."

I cringed at the hearing of his name and the memory of him almost beating me. However, I was better than that and impressed everyone with a perfect shots every time. I was kind of glad that Coach Yells-a-lot didn't ask us to shoot magmum arrows. I saw Cinnamon leaving and looked out the window just in time to see him magmum shoot a mischievous red fox that was hurting a hen. Even my magmum shots weren't as powerful as his. It seriously scared me...sort of.

"Yeah, I guess."

Hasenoo stopped walking and turned to look at me, "Are you ok Yokkaichi?"

I shook my head of the memory of Cinnamon's perfect shots and looked Hasenoo in the eye, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just- nevermind. Forget I asked."

I shrugged my shoulders and we continued on to Tailoring.

* * *

"I'm home! Mom? Dad?"

I stepped through the door and took off my shoes before tearing apart the house for the note my parents left me when they went out, that was always misplaced. Behind me, Hasenoo followed me with caution.

A few cats and a dog came up to me for their daily petting, then went over to Hasenoo where they stared as if trying to figure out if he was a friend or foe.

"Are your parents home?"

I started looking for the note in the kitchen and found it on the table held in place with a handmade arrow. I quickly skimmed the note, then read it aloud to Hasenoo, "Dear Yokkaichi, Your dad and I are out for the evening. I left some money to eat at the restaurant in Emain Macha. Don't stay up too late. Kenomi will be coming home late too. Stay safe! Love, Mom."

I glanced up from the note and looked at Hasenoo, "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded and I folded up the note, "Well since they're not home and I'm not hungry quite yet, why don't I fix you a snack and we'll go upstairs to start this homework?"

"Sounds good."

"My room is upstairs down the hall second door to the left."

"Thanks."

As he went up the stairs to my room, I started scouring through the cupboards in hopes of finding the bag of chocolate chip cookies I hid from dad. I moved a few bags and finally found it. Then I went up the stairs with the bag of cookies. Hasenoo was admiring a figurine of Nao when I walked in. He looked toward me, then the bag of cookies, "Can I-"

I smiled and extended the bag toward him, "Sure. They are for my guests after all. It's just a miracle that my dad didn't sniff these out a long time ago."

Hasenoo laughed and sat down at the small white table in the middle of the room, "Now, to start on this homework!" he said.

* * *

After a half hour of nothing but history, math, and a few test potions just for fun, we were both burned out from concentrating. The bag of cookies now gone, only crumbs laid on the table. I had so many cookies that I wasn't even hungry for real dinner now! But man, that was good. Hasenoo laid back on my soft, fluffy green rug and patted his belly, "That was delicious. But homework and cookies isn't a good combo."

"I agree."

Hasenoo suddenly sat bolt upright, "Yokkaichi-"

"You can call me Yokka."

He stopped, then smiled as he said my nickname, "Yokka. Sounds good. Well, I was wondering if you'd be my date to the Back-to-school dance. I-I mean, if you want to..." he blushed.

I smiled, "Sure."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the door burst open downstairs. I was half expecting Kenomi to waltz in with our nephew, Tempestrus, but instead, my dad and mom called to me. I sighed and walked to the door, then paused at the doorway, turning back to Hasenoo, "I think you should meet my parents again. They would be so surprised."

"Ok," he said standing up.

"B-but only if you want to!"

He stopped, "Well, it has been a while since I've met them. Do you think they will remember me?"

"I'm sure if you tell them who you are, they'll remember."

He and I walked downstairs together just as mom and dad collapsed on the couch. Their clothes were soaking wet yet they didn't seem to mind that they were dripping on the couch. Hasenoo gasped and I shook my head.

"How was school today?" asked mom.

I shrugged, "S'ok. But why are you dripping wet?"

"Your dad and I went river rafting-"

"Without me!" I loved river rafting as much as I loved tailoring.

"Well, you were still in school. Sorry mija, maybe next time."

I rubbed my temples, "So you went river rafting? How are you soaking wet? You didn't fall in the river did you?"

Dad laughed and mom playfully hit him on the head, "No, no, nothing like that. It was raining in the La Terra Mountains and the rain extended all the way to Cor Village. We went river rafting in the rain and forgot to bring our coats."

I sighed. Typical. Dad finally noticed Hasenoo standing behind me and his eyebrows shot up, "And who is this?"

"Oh!" I had completely forgotten about him, "Mom, dad, this is Hasenoo Shefer. You remember him right?"

Mom squinted her eyes and dad scrunched up his nose. They obviously didn't remember, "Our next door neighbor from when I was in elementary and middle school?"

"Oh!" they said in unison, a look of realization crossing their faces. Hasenoo gave a nervous laugh then sat down shakily in a nearby chair.

"So...what did you two do while we were gone?" said dad, a mischievous grin starting to form on his face.

Hasenoo's face turned beet red and mine turned a scarlet, "We didn't do anything!" we said in perfect unison.

Dad laughed and Hasenoo shuffled his feet nervously. Mom rolled her eyes and hit him again. This time...not so playful, "Honestly Zero! They're only 16!"

"Well, it's not that young."

"Dad!" I shouted, my face turning a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Hahaha! I'm only kidding!"

Knowing my dad, he truly meant what he said. He was only trying to appease mom who was now banging him with her shield on the head.

Hasenoo stood up, "Well, I guess I should go now. My mom is probably worried."

I sighed and nodded. He went upstairs to gather his things while my mom kept hitting my dad and my dad kept laughing in his own pain. I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, my parents showed the personalities of when they were teenagers and I couldn't help but smile. They were so different back then.

Once Hasenoo gathered his stuff and said goodbye to my parents, I walked him out the door. The sun was just now setting and the shades of pink, red, and orange danced across the sky with a few stars out for added measure. The pink, red, and orange reminded me of the color of the popsicle Hasenoo and I licked while we watched kids go home on the porch. I remember when we had a contest to see who could finish their's first before it melted. Such good memories... It was funny since Hasenoo got a brain freeze and threw in the towel before I even finished my popsicle (obviously, I had won.)

We stared at the setting sun before Hasenoo broke the silence, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

I nodded yes, then said, "Sorry about my parents."

He laughed, "It's okay. I remember that that was the way they acted when I came over. When I asked why they did that, they just smiled and said 'That's just the way we are. Two people in love who just can't control themselves!'"

I smiled at this. It wouldn't surprise me if they said that. That's their response for everything when I asked them why they do certain things.

Hasenoo turned to me, "Yokka?"

"Hm?"

"Let's do this again sometime?"

"Sure."

He smiled his approval then walked down the porch steps just as the sun set and the fire in the lampposts flickered on. I watched as he walked toward Stump Square, and I continued to watch until he was out of sight.

Leaning against the door frame, it made me wonder what happened that cut off our connection. The connection of our friendship, I mean. It made me really wonder... He could've sent a note, a letter in the mail, but instead, nothing. Even after I continued to send letter after letter to him. Not once did he reply. After a while, I stopped writing so often thinking he needed his space and time to write me back without another letter flooding his thoughts. Then, I stopped writing. All traces of our friendship disappeared. Ironically, our friendship cut off at the time the other girls were teasing me and boys started looking at me differently. The dreaded puberty had hit earlier than I thought. At the time when all girls treated me as an outcast and thought horrible plans to get rid of me, when I was having the worst time in school, when I really needed his words of comfort the most, it never came. He never responded.

It hurt in a big way. Yet at the same time, it made me stronger...

* * *

**It's humid, hot, and rainy in Florida. Oh boy.**


	6. Countdown to the Dance - Chapter 5

"So what happened last night after I left?" asked Hasenoo the next morning in Music Class. Briana was looking a little worse for wear and strands of hair fell from her pink bun. It was obvious that she was already tired of the beginners who could only string a certain amount of notes together. It was enough for them, but probably not enough for Briana, the absolute perfectionist.

"Well, mom and dad felt bad that they left without me. So they took me river rafting too."

"That's was nice of them," he said as he nervously tuned his lute for the umpteenth time. I could tell that he was getting nervous talking to me. The Back-to-school dance was only three days away, yet he acted as if it was the countdown to the end of the world.

"So was it fun?"

"Of course! I mean, I love river rafting. Unfortunately, my parents forgot their coats again and ended up with a cold. They're both home in bed right now."

Hasenoo gasped and I laughed, "No, no. It's okay. It's their fault for forgetting one when it was pouring rain outside."

"But...shouldn't you be at home, taking care of them?"

I shook my head no, "Kenomi has it covered. Besides, my parents want me to go to school. Keno-neechan was just happy to skip classes."

Briana noticed the others talking and clapped her hands loudly. All chatter died down and she shook her head, sending more strands out of her bun, "I expect a masterpiece from all of you! A true work of art. Your homework is to write a song of your own. If you need help, there is a bookstore in Dunbarton, look for books on how to compose there."

_But I don't need to. My bookcase at home is literally like a library! _Everyone murmured their agreement and Briana clapped her hands for attention again, "Dismissed everyone!"

* * *

"So, wait a minute, you're saying you have a date to the Back-to-school dance?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Cinnamon laid his head back on the bench. Ever since yesterday, he and I walked to the Hanging Gardens together for lunch, and probably planned to do so during the rest of the four years we were here.

He had just asked me to the Back-to-school dance, but it felt so bad letting him down, "I'm really sorry, Cinnamon. If someone I know needs a date too, you'll be the first person I refer."

Cinnamon gave me a weak smile, his blue eyes were filled with so much sadness it broke my heart just looking at them, "It's ok, Yokkaichi. It can't be helped, though, you're one of the prettiest girls in school."

"Aww, thank you," I said blushing.

The garden was in full bloom with an array of colors everywhere. It was one of the rare days when the garden was at its true beauty. The next thing you knew, fall started to settle in and the leaves turn brown, the flowers start to fold their petals, then the dreaded winter arrives and the garden loses its appeal. It looked much better when new life appeared in the spring.

"By the way, I have a question," he said.

"Sure. Ask me anything."

"Well...it's just that..."

"Yes?"

His face turned red and he looked down, "I hear you're really smart. I kinda need help in math. I'm so far behind my classmates and I don't understand what the teacher is teaching during class. It's really embarrassing."

I smiled and gave him a pat on the back, "Cinnamon, needing a tutor is nothing to be ashamed about. I'll be happy to be your tutor."

He looked up, his blue eyes twinkling, "Really?"

I nodded. He gave me a huge grin, "Oh, thank you Yokkaichi! This means a lot! I...how much do I need to pay?"

"No charge. Consider it a favor from me to you."

"Wow, thanks. You're amazing." His face fell a bit, "If only I asked you to the dance sooner..."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe next year?"

"Yeah..."

He slowly sipped his strawberry milk. There was silence in the garden except for the fountain that was spewing water. I walked over to it, took out a single piece of gold from my gold pouch, and tossed it in after making a wish. Cinnamon raised an eyebrow as I sat back down as if to ask why I did that.

"For luck," I said.

* * *

The whole school had dancing fever. Everywhere in the halls, girls were nervously asking boys to the dance and vice versa. Cinnamon, unfortunately, didn't get asked out, even after putting on such a show at the target practice grounds. True to my word, I searched for the perfect girl for him, but came up with nothing. Match making is tougher than I thought!

Two days before the dance, though, it happened. _The _girl appeared.

* * *

I was in Tir Chonaill after school doing a little sightseeing and part-time jobs for minimum wage. For fun, I decided to shoot down some brown foxes, the lowest enemy you could possibly face. _Ever. _I was shooting arrows left and right, and the foxes were dropping down like flies. After finishing what seemed like an entire army of foxes, I noticed a girl standing near the fence, watching me quite intently.

I wiped my sweaty forehead and smiled at her. She smiled back, then pulled out an alchemy cylinder. Now it was my turn to watch as she loaded an alchemy crystal in the cylinder. I had almost no knowledge of alchemy, so whatever she unleashed, would be spectacular.

"Watch this," she said.

A few foxes stood in front of her, surrounding her in a circle. She smirked, then unleashed a column of fire on all the foxes. I watched in amazement as they dropped dead. When the final blow was finished, I clapped as she bowed to me.

"That was really cool!"

"Thanks," she said, then stuck out her hand, "My name's Kaitlyn."

"Yokkaichi," I replied shaking her outstretched hand.

She had sparkling brown eyes and long elfen ears sticking out from her thick auburn colored hair. She was wearing a yellow Cores' Thief Suit with gray leggings and brown knee-high boots. Yep, perfect for Cinnamon. When it comes to the hair that is.

After killing thousands of foxes later, we both got bored and we were both running out of arrows. While I restocked my quiver she finally asked the question that sealed our friendship, "I need help with a quest. Do you mind if you can help me?"

"Of course not. So what is it?"

She pulled out a quest scroll and opened it up quickly skimming the words, "It says I have to do Alby dungeon..."

I held up my hand, "Say no more. Alby is an easy dungeon. Of course I can help you with it."

She gave me a huge grin, "Oh thank you so very much!" Then she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, "Yokkaichi? Let's be friends!"

I smiled, "Okay!"

I summoned my horse and together, we made our way to the dungeon. After making a group, we entered the dungeon. It was so easy. I'm not even kidding! For someone like me who has been training since she was 10, it was easy to finish this dungeon with almost _no _injuries. For Kaitlyn, however, she still needed help.

After we finally finished and she completed her quest, we exited the altar and walked into the bright sunlight. I breathed in deeply the fresh, crisp air while Kaitlyn sank down with a sigh. While I healed her injuries, she said, "I'm...sorry."

"Huh?" I asked.

"For being so weak. Someone like you can't possibly hang out with someone like me."

"Since when?"

Kaitlyn looked at me with a confused expression, "But I was told beginners like me can't hang out with you guys."

That's when I laughed really hard. Whoever made up _that _rule was obviously jealous of the amateurs. I wasn't that good in archery, but I wasn't bad either. My combat was amateurish, and so were my other skills. Poor confused Kaitlyn!

I finally stopped laughing and patted the now confused Kaitlyn on the back, "That, was hilarious! But seriously, that rule is totally bogus. Us amateurs and pros would be more than happy to help you guys with things you can't do on your own or don't understand."

"R-really?"

I nodded, "Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need help, give me a call. Okay?"

She nodded and got up from the grass, brushing the grass stains from her skirt. We then walked back to town all the while asking each other questions about each other. A friend, I think I made another true friend. I can't believe how well this was going.

"Oh by the way, Kaitlyn, what school do you go to?"

"Rath Castle High School. Why?"

I stopped walking, a smile lit up on my face, "Kaitlyn! You and I go to the same school! This is great!"

"Really?" gasped Kaitlyn, "That's so cool!"

"So are you going to the Back-to-School dance?"

Kaitlyn sighed and hung her head, "You know, I would if I could. I really want to, but I don't have a date. It's this coming Alban Elved, and I don't think there is a single person who hasn't been asked out yet."

_Wait a minute_, I thought. _If Kaitlyn doesn't have a date, and Cinnamon doesn't have a date, they would be perfect for each other! Boy do I have some news to tell!_

I cleared my throat for attention and Kaitlyn raised her head, "Well, well Kaitlyn. I have exciting news for you!"

"Like what?" she asked sadly.

"Like finding the perfect guy to go to the dance with you."

Her face immediately brightened, "Really? That would be wonderful!"

"Yep. Because I have a friend who is in desperate need for a date and, wait for it..."

Kaitlyn clenched her fists in anticipation and her eyes widened, "So? Tell me!"

"It's Cinnamon Hinokawa!"

Kaitlyn unclenched her fists and a confused expression took over her face, "Huh? Cinnamon Hinokawa? What kind of name is that and who is he anyway?"

I sighed, "Haven't you heard the stories? About a person named Cinnamon who's a prodigy in archery?"

She shook her head and I sighed again, "Well, I think he'll be perfect for you. And besides, what other choice do you have?"

"You're right!" she said putting a finger to her chin. I took that as a sign that she was thinking really hard. It wasn't hard to figure out: Kaitlyn = no date, Cinnamon = no date, put them together and you have another problem solved.

"So...are you going or what?"

After a long pause, a smile started to form on Kaitlyn's face, "Alright. I don't think I'm going to like this Cinnamon guy all that much, but since it's only for that night, then I'm okay with it."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. So I stand corrected. Match making = piece of cake.

* * *

"So wait, describe how you saw her again?" said Cinnamon.

The next day, we were sitting at our now usual bench spot. With the dance being tomorrow, everyone was in a frenzy. Dresses were selling like crazy in every shop, people were going on tons of Shadow Missions and part-time jobs to earn money to buy those dresses, and everyone was in a frenzy to learn how to dance. What about me you ask? Forget it, I'm just gonna wing it.

Going back to reality now. I said, "Well, she has auburn colored hair like yours. Bright brown eyes, and quite the cute face," I nudged him with my elbow, "Eh? Eh? How about it?"

"Well..." Cinnamon sighed and leaned back, his face facing the sun. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out slowly. I continued eating my mixed vegetables, staring at him and waiting for the answer (which I hope is a big fat yes!)

After what seemed like forever, I started to hear some light snoring. The boy fell asleep trying to give me an answer!

"Cinnamon! Wake up you silly boy!"

"Huh?" he awoke with a start, then looked at me, "Oh right! What I was about to say was, I guess so."

"R-really?"

"Sure. I don't really care who I go with. I was planning to go alone anyway or maybe with some friends, but since you suggested it...what the heck?"

"Great!" I said clapping my hands together, "I'll arrange a meeting between you two so you can get to know each other!"

"Fine by me," he said leaning back again and closing his eyes, "Do you mind if I sleep a bit? I was up all night by the neighbor's loud dog. I swear, I couldn't get _any _sleep!"

"Sure," I replied, "I have to work out the details of your fated meeting."

"Okay...then," he said with a yawn.

I nodded, "Okay then..."

The meeting had to be just right. What was the worst that could happen anyway? They wouldn't like each other? They'd start a fight right then and there? Ha! Wait, that could be the case...but I'm not going to think about that right now.

Their meeting had to be casual, yet unexpected. No, scratch that, it had to be normal and _expected_. That is, if normal even existed in our world.

In the end, I thought it would be better to just then invited both of them over to my house and share our likes and dislikes over a bowl of cookies or something. Of course, I would leave on purpose to give the two a little bonding, no matter how much Kaitlyn begged with her eyes to have me stay. It was a seemingly 'normal' hang out kind of plan...and I couldn't wait to put it into action.

With the dance being tomorrow, I had no other choice but to invite them over ASAP. First was asking Cinnamon since he was already sitting next to me. I shook him gently, "Wake up Cinnamon!"

"Huh?" he said again jolting awake, "What is it Yokkaichi?"

"Walk me home after school."

Cinnamon raised an eyebrow and I blushed. Okay, maybe that was _too _straightforward, "I-I mean, please?"

"Um, sure, I guess," he replied.

Phase one: complete. Now to reel in Kaitlyn...

* * *

**I'm in cousin camp now. It's hard to believe I'm related to all these people. **


	7. Match Making Fever - Chapter 6

Fortunately, Kaitlyn and I had History together. So when the teacher turned her back to write on the board, I ripped out a sheet of paper from my notebook and quickly scribbled down my note, then 'secretively' passed it to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn read my note, then scribbled down her answer and passed it to me. The note read:

_Can you come over to my house today? It is very urgent!_

**Sure, but what for?**

_Your date to the dance wants to get to know you!_

**Really? That's great! Sure I'll come over**

And that was that. Kailyn was coming over, Cinnamon was too, this was already going according to plan. Amazing!

When History class let out, I met up with Kaitlyn at her desk.

"So?" she asked, "Where do you live?"

"Sen Mag Residental Area. It's quite far from here, so I'll walk with you."

"But, gosh Yokkaichi, I still can't believe you found a date for me so fast!"

I laughed then casually put a finger to my brain, "With some quick thinking and calculations, I was able to match up my two friends. I met Cinnamon in the Hanging Gardens."

"Really? That's cool. What were you doing in the Hanging Gardens?"

I paused to carefully think about this one. It would be nice to tell Kaitlyn that everyday at lunch, I sat with Cinnamon in the Hanging Gardens. But was I really ready to trust Kaitlyn with that secret? Was I ready to show her? And what happens next if they hook up at my house, then really hook up at the dance? I would just be the third unwanted wheel. Pretty soon, they will ignore me completely. I can't let that happen!

"I, uh, I..." _Wow. Was I really stuttering? _"I was taking...a...a family picture!" _Yeah that's it. Just a family picture, _I thought. _It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't false either. After all, we _did _take a family picture this past summer._

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," said Kaitlyn, "But anyway, I have P.E. to go to. See you later!"

Kailyn waved goodbye as she walked down the hall. I waved back until she completely disappeared, then I lowered my hand weakly. _I couldn't believe I had to lie like that! Well, maybe I overreacted to the whole third wheel thing just a tiny bit. I guess I'll tell her the truth...eventually. Oh I'm such a horrible friend!_

I shakily made my way to Magic 101 class, my head swarming like a beehive with a bunch of angry bees. Lie, don't lie. Third wheel, no third wheel. Why does some things have to be so complicated?

When school finally let out, I ran to Kaitlyn's homeroom class. I had finally made my decision. I would tolerate being a third wheel...wait a minute! They haven't even met yet and I was already worried about being a third wheel. What was I worrying for? I immediately stopped in my tracks. My initial plan was to get Kaitlyn to walk home with me and give Cinnamon the address to my house. I would go along with it, but what better way to get them_ both _together right now and walk home together while they talk it up? Then I could celebrate my match making ability over a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Yeah, that's a good plan.

I continued to Kaitlyn's homeroom class. When I finally reached it, she was just coming out, her bag slung over her shoulder heavy with books. She noticed me and smiled, "Well well well, I guess you were so excited to let me meet this Cinnamon guy that you came to me!"

"Well, not exactly..." I said slowly.

"So? Where is he?" she said looking around me. She frowned when she realized nobody was following behind me, "No seriously. Where is he?"

"Well he's-"

"Yokkaichi!"

I heard the familiar voice and turned around in time to see Cinnamon himself walk over along with Hasenoo. Hasenoo grinned when he saw me and I returned the smile, "Oh! You guys are here," I said.

"Right. I found Hasenoo looking for you. He asked if I saw you. Well I did, actually. You were running down the hall pretty darn fast," said Cinnamon. Then he noticed Kaitlyn standing behind him and pointed his chin in her direction, "Hey. I don't think we've met. My name's Cinnamon Hinokawa."

Kaitlyn smiled, "Oh! Yokkaichi's told me somewhat about you."

Cinnamon's eyebrows shot up and he turned to me. I shrugged and let Kaitlyn continue.

"My name's Kaitlyn Smith. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," replied Cinnamon.

_Yes! This is going according to plan! _I thought excitedly.

I finally stepped out of the conversation circle and stood beside Hasenoo. Hasenoo raised an eyebrow and I giggled, "I made a match. They both didn't have a date for the dance so I found each other for them."

"Oh," Hasenoo nodded his agreement. Then altogether, we walked down the hall heading toward my house.

"I like to fish. But I'm terrible at it," said Cinnamon.

"Really? Me too!" agreed Kaitlyn.

"This is going so well!" I whispered in Hasenoo's ear.

Hasenoo nodded, but said nothing. I wondered if he felt like a fourth unwanted wheel. Guess we were together on that.

When we finally reached my house, Kaitlyn and Cinnamon were talking so much and had so much in common, they were literally a shoo-in for the 'cutest couple' catergory. I was happy for Kait, yet at the same time, I felt a twang of...what was it? Anger, sadness, jealousy? I can't believe I was jealous of my own friend! I had Hasenoo after all.

I opened the door and was greeted by the same barrage of kittens and dogs that bombarded me with licks, barks, meows, and scratches. Kaitlyn and Cinnamon watched in horror and tried to get them off me, "No no, it's ok! They do this all the time. I'm used to it."

"Are you sure?" asked Kaitlyn, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah. Just watch, they get bored after a while."

True enough, they finally got off me and started circling the new visitors that stood on the floor like sharks circling its prey before attacking. After a while, they deemed them 'safe' and gave a few licks to their hand before scampering off.

"Well, that was, odd..." said Cinnamon, "I swear though," he said turning to me, "That is the most amazing collection of dogs and cats I've ever seen."

I blushed, "Well, it's weird, but cats always follow me around for some reason. Dogs occasionally do, but mostly cats. In fact, I seem to attract all the lost cats in Tara and Tailteann."

"Wow Yokkaichi! I never knew that! It must be awesome to be some sort of...cat tamer?" said Kaitlyn.

I smiled, "I guess. But it might get annoying after a while. Well anyway, make yourselves at home!"

They were about to step into the house before I stopped them, "We take off our shoes before we step in the house."

Kaitlyn gave me a confused expression, "It's to keep the house cleaner and my dad's Japanese, so, we follow that rule," I answered to her confused expression.

After providing the house slippers to them, I hurried to the kitchen, when I heard rustling in the cabinets. _Could it be...?_ I rushed to the kitchen and saw Odehima with a sandwich on a plate in one hand, milk in the other, and a bag of strawberries in her mouth.

The others hurried in to see this amazing spectacle called my sister. Odehima gave the best smile she could through her teeth tightly clenching the bag. She then dropped all her stuff on the kitchen counter, wiped her hands on her usual track suit, and stretched out her arms in a hug, "Oh Yokkaichi! It's good to see you again!"

She came toward me and wrapped me in a hug, then surveyed my friends behind me, "Oh, who's this?"

I untangled myself from her hug and gestured to my friends like a game show host announcing the prizes for the contestant, "This is Hasenoo Shefer. You remember him right?"

She nodded, and ruffled his white hair, "Good to see 'ya again."

I gestured to Cinnamon next, "This is Cinnamon Hinokawa. I met him in the Hanging Gardens."

"Nice to meet you," she ruffled his head and gave him a pat on the back.

Then I finally gestured to Kaitlyn, "And this is Kaitlyn Smith. I just met her yesterday."

"Nice to meet you too," she said. She was about to ruffle Kaitlyn's hair, but decided against it and gave a pat to her back.

I dropped my arm and turned to her, "Normally I wouldn't wonder why you're ransacking the cabinets, but mom, dad, and I are wondering where you've been the past week."

"Ahh. Well, my dear younger sister Yokkaichi, I've been in Dunbarton gloriously making a manga with my friends that is sure to be a bestseller in a matter of hours in Aeira's bookstore."

Yep, that's my sister, the otaku. I smiled, "I hope it's a success."

"Yeah! Thanks. But I'm only home for a tailoring kit. After all, ink, feathers, and paper are quite expensive. Not to mention food, an ax to chop for firewood, and sometimes we get bored and do a dungeon. So we need money for the healer to heal us and phoenix feathers to revive us. Y'know, all that stuff," said Odehima with a shrug of her shoulders, "So, I do part-time jobs to earn money. But I don't have a tailoring kit for the Clothing Shop part-time job, so I was hoping to find one here."

I shook my head, "Hima-neechan, there is no tailoring kit lying around, you have to get one."

Odehima raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, where do you suppose I buy one?"

"Tailteann, Tara, I think that's it, though I'm not sure."

She sighed, "Well, that's some ways off. Mind if I borrow your horse?"

I nodded and she clapped happily, "That's great! Thank you." She then turned around and picked up her sandwich before turning to us again, "And it was nice meeting your friends!"

She then used her hand to pick up the bag of strawberries and put it between her teeth, then picked up her cup of milk and staggered toward her room, careful to balance everything so she wouldn't spill.

I turned to see my friends reactions. Shocked, confused, and weirded out I bet. Actually, they were red in the face, and they had huge smiles on their faces and, they were snickering and had hands over their mouths. They thought it was funny! Hilarious even! That's something I've _never _seen before when others were visiting my strange family.

I sighed and waved a hand in a signal to 'let it all out.' Then, they burst out laughing. They rolled on the floor and used the walls for support, holding their sides with tears coming out of their eyes for dramatic effect.

I couldn't help but laugh along with them. Never before had I laughed at my family rather than with them sometimes. After all, when I was younger, I was embarrased, teased, and tickled by my family a lot. I always thought they were strange, but after this, I can learn to live and laugh along with it.

After our laugh fest ended, I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes, "Guys, that was so humiliating it was hilarious!"

"Oh Yokka! I don't know how you do it!" said Hasenoo.

"Well, y'know, after sixteen years of living with them, you get used to it."

Hasenoo laughed again, "I don't know how I would survive for a few days! Maybe even a few hours!"

I nodded in agreement. Not a lot of people can withstand my family unless they really got to know them.

After sending my friends upstairs to my room, I looked through the cabinets to see the damage done by Odehima. It wasn't a lot, but it wasn't too little either. She took the last of the strawberries and the meat for making sandwiches. Luckily, I had pints of ice cream kept cool by my icy magic hidden in the back along with a fresh plate of cookies. Time to pig out!

I quickly grabbed the goods and a few spoons, then walked to my room.

The next day was the day of the dance. Everyone was hyper, even the teachers! Boys stood in the hallway, nervously tugging at their shirt collars as if preparing themselves for the uncomfortable suit they had to wear later that day and bragging about their dates to the dance. Girls squealed and gasped at the description of their dresses and literally got into hissy fits when they learned of another girl wearing the same dress. Even the teachers threw away their lesson plans and let us do what we wanted. In fact, because of the dancing fever, the principal decided to let school out early for everyone to prepare.

Personally, though, I didn't see what the big deal was. This wasn't prom, it was a back-to-school dance. Not very fancy, more like semi-formal than anything. Still, I played along and got a red and pink mini leather dress and a pair of white core's healer boots. Nothing too fancy. I was saving my favorite most expensive dress to wear at the prom.

When school let out early, everyone burst through the front entrance and raced home. In just a matter of seconds, the hallways were completely empty with a few papers here and there and myself. I walked down the hallways, stooping down to pick up papers whenever I saw one.

Reaching the end of the hallway, I dumped the papers into the trash and pushed open the door. I closed my eyes as a strong wind blew my bangs back and got something into my eye. I grunted and irritably rubbed my eye before running toward home. So far, it looked as if the dance would be pretty bad. I mean, it's a.) windy, b.) overcast, and c.) has a 65% chance of rain. For the girls and boys, it would be wise to bring a coat or something, unless they want to catch a cold.

Once I reached home, I hurridly ran in and sighed dropping my bag on the tiled floor, taking off my shoes, slipping on my slippers and tossing my coat on a nearby chair. I decided to leave my bag there, seeing as there was no homework and no real reason to bring it upstairs, and walk to the kitchen to see what was there that was good to eat. Luckily, there was a ice cold pint of chocolate ice cream just crying out to me. I took it and put it between my hands to thaw out the ice cream a bit, then grabbed a spoon and took a seat at the dining room table. I saw a book at the end of the table. A music book. _What the heck. I have nothing else to do until the dance. _So I grabbed it and flipped to the first page.

"Chapter One: Introductory to Music," I read aloud. I scooped some ice cream into my mouth and flipped the page.

Just then, the door burst open and an icy wind chilled my bare arms. I shivered and looked to see who was coming in. Boy could I tell that today might just be looking up, it was Joy! A huge grin came to my face and I immediately abandoned the ice cream and book to give Joy a hug.

"Oh, hi Yokka!" she said after giving me a squeeze back, "What's been going on lately?"

I stepped back and relayed it all to her, "Odehima is in Dunbarton with her friends making a manga that's she's so sure will be a bestseller. Kenomi is still taking her advanced classes and is probably hanging out with Tempestrus. Mom and dad go river rafting a lot and shopping. And I just started school this past Alban Eiler and have a Back-to-school dance today."

I gasped for air after I finished and Joy raised an eyebrow, "Wow Yokka. That's some 411 you've got there. I think Odehima might get her wish. And Kenomi, I'm glad she's doing well. I'm sorry mom and dad haven't been taking you river rafting or shopping lately, seeing that's your favorite things to do. And I hope you do well in school and have fun at the dance."

She smiled at me and ruffled my hair as she slowly climbed the stairs. I stared after her in somewhat of a shock. What I was really hoping for was a longer chat and possibly some words of wisdom. Instead, I got a long answer to all of my info. I sat back down in my chair dejectedly and continued reading and scooping ice cream. This time, instead of hiding my boredom, it hid my secret sadness.

Before I knew it, 6:00 had hit upon me. By the time the clock in the living room chimed six times, I realized that in exactly 45 minutes, Hasenoo would come to pick me up. Then it dawned on me, that I had not only finished the pint of ice cream, but the entire book as well. I had basically wasted my time eating ice cream and reading a book I've read a million times. Great.

I quickly threw the pint in the trash and the spoon in the sink, put the book back in its position on the dining room table, and bolted upstairs to get ready. I threw open the closet doors and threw garment after garment of clothing onto the floor until I found my mini leather dress at the back of the closet. I surveyed it for a second, then realized, it wasn't formal enough. This dress was indeed sexy and stunning, but it wasn't enough. In panic, I searched through my other dresses, but came up with nothing. The only formal dress I had was strictly reserved for the prom.

With nothing left, I threw my clothes back in the closet, careful to keep my future prom dress and mini leather dress in top notch condition, and hurridly ran out my room and burst into Joy's room. She stared at me with a mix of irritation and confusion and stopped plucking the strings of her own mandolin.

"This...is an emergency," I began.

"So much that you didn't knock?" she asked.

I nodded and she sighed, setting down her mandolin, "So what is it?"

"I have no formal dress to the dance."

"Well, what about your-"

"I'm saving it for the prom," I said cutting her off.

She glanced at the clock quickly, then stood up and slowly walked to her closet. After surveying several dresses, she found one of her most favorite dresses. It was expensive, not as expensive as my prom dress, but quite so. She held her breath, then a smile slowly spread to her face and she brought it out for me to see. It...was...beautiful! An Idol ribbon dress was expensive after all, but so beautiful that it was so worth buying it. I had been dying for one, but settled on buying a Kirin's winter coat instead for the winter. It was light blue on the frills and a darker blue on the rest of the dress. The thigh high socks were the same shade of blue as the dress.

Joy handed it to me carefully, "This...is one of my most prized possessions. It took me forever to save up for one and buy one. Seeing as you're in a predicament, I'll give it to you for now, but be extremely careful."

A huge grin lit up my face and I hugged her tight, "Thanks Joy-neechan. Really, I owe you one."

Then I rushed out of the room to try it on. Once I did, it was a perfect fit. I smiled and quickly applied some lip gloss and lotion, then grabbed my purse and ran to the front door, and just in time. Hasenoo walked up and knocked on the door. I yanked it open and smiled at how well he was dressed. An actual suit!

"You clean up well," I said teasingly.

"It's what I do best," he replied, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and together, we headed to the dance.

* * *

**I'm back home now! But we had a really big storm last night, and a possible one tonight. It was cool, but somewhat scary!**


	8. The Back to School Dance - Chapter 7

When we reached the school, orchestra music poured through from the front doors. Of course, we had no electric guitars or bass or anything like that. We had the classical instruments. It's all they played at our dances.

Hasenoo looked at me and smiled. I looked at him and smiled too. He slowly reached out to hold my hand. At first, the mere brush of his skin sent a few shivers up my spine, but I let him hold my hand and we walked in together.

Silk, that's all I saw. Lots of silk. On the tables scattered around the room, but leaving a big enough space for dancing, the drapes hanging around the stage at the front of the room where the musicians played, and the long red silk carpet in the center of the room leading from the door to the stage. When Hasenoo and I walked in, everyone stared at us. My face went red from so much attention. It was different in my home room class, at the target practice grounds, but here, it was sort of weird.

Luckily, Kaitlyn and Cinnamon waltzed in behind us. When they bumped into us, Kaitlyn broke into a huge grin, "Ohmygoddess Yokkaichi! You look amazing!"

"So do you!" I said truly meaning it. She was wearing a dark orange and white frill short dress with white knee high boots. I took a look at Cinnamon and raised an eyebrow, "Not too shabby Hinokawa," I said teasingly.

He blushed. Cinnamon was wearing a black and white Selina Half Jacket Coat. Together, they made an array of colors.

"Well, shall we?" said Cinnamon leading Kaitlyn to the dance floor.

Kaitlyn giggled, then glanced over her shoulder at me and gave me a huge smile pointing at him. I gave her a thumbs-up and let Hasenoo link his arm through mine and lead me to the dance floor.

The song took a slower tempo and everyone danced around the dance floor slower. Hasenoo put his hand on my waist and I put my hands around his neck and we slowly danced in a circle.

"Ow," he said. I had accidentally stepped on his foot.

I blushed, "Sorry. I really can't dance."

"I-it's okay," he said with a wince.

After stepping on his foot another five times (god, I am so klutzy), Hasenoo suggested we sit out for the rest of the song.

I led a now limping Hasenoo to the table and carefully sat him down, "Hasenoo, I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible dancer."

He gave me a weak smile, "It's okay Yokka. Really. I don't mind."

I sighed and sat down dejectedly. When the music finally ended, Briana stood up on stage and clapped her hands, the sound echoing loudly around the room, "All right everyone! To the tables for the dinner!"

Everyone obeyed orders and flocked to the tables. Boys were pulling out chairs for the girls, but in my case, I had to pull out the chair for crippled Hasenoo. Cinnamon led Kaitlyn to our table and helped her in her seat before taking a seat to the left of me.

Briana watched everyone take their seats before saying anything, "Now for dinner, our appetizer will start with freshly baked bread and butter and mixed vegetables with beef. For salad, a classic Cesar Salad. Soup is vegetable soup. entrée is shrimp and rice or beef kabobs. Dessert is a warm soft chocolate chip cookie or ice cream with hot fudge."

People murmured their agreement to the menu and some even said 'bring it on!' Briana picked up a bell from a nearby table and rang it loudly. Immediately, from the direction of the kitchen, waiters decked in black and white with silver trays in their hands, rushed to their assigned tables and slowly placed their trays on the tables.

With a flourish they lifted the tops to reveal the fresh bread and butter and mixed veggies with beef. My mouth watered at the mere smell of it and I licked my lips.

"Dinner..." said Briana holding her hand above her, "Is served!"

The waiters took the plates on the trays and placed it in front of us. I tore into the crunchy soft bread and took my butter knife and spread some on it before taking a bite. The bread was just so soft with a crunch from the crust. I widened my eyes and nodded my approval to everyone at the table. Then I took my fork and stabbed a steamed piece of broccoli and a small piece of beef and took a bite. So good! I could've just died right there. I was seriously floating on Cloud 9.

When everyone was done with their appetizers, the waiters cleared our plates and rushed to the kitchen. A short time later, they came back out with new trays, this time bronze, and placed our plates of Caesar Salad on the table. It was a good thing I loved Caesar Salad, otherwise, I wouldn't have really enjoyed it.

Next came the vegetable soup carried in ruby red trays. Then the shrimp and rice carried in emerald blue trays, and the beef kabobs carried in onyx purple trays. Then finally, dessert, with the plate of cookies and ice cream with fudge carried on gold trays.

By the time we got to dessert, I could barely eat one cookie. I was so full! What a delicious, fulfilling, delightful meal. I sighed and leaned back slightly, as did everyone else who was content with their meal.

"Wow! That was amazing!" said Kaitlyn patting her stomach.

"You can say that again," piped up Hasenoo, "I couldn't even finish my entrée!"

"Well, these kinds of meals are the type to keep you content for the rest of the night. And probably through the next morning too!" I said.

"Nah," said Cinnamon with a wave of his hand, "I'm probably gonna be hungry tomorrow."

"'Cuz that's how boys are. Their stomachs are bottomless pits," I joked.

Hasenoo swatted my arm and I slugged him back. Then we both laughed. However, it was totally true.

Once the waiters cleared our tables and glasses of water, the people playing the instruments slowly went back and the music struck up again. People who still wanted to dance slowly filtered out onto the dance floor. Some people rubbed their stomachs, yawned and led their dates to the exit. Others continued to sit at the table and chat.

I looked toward Hasenoo to see what he wanted to do. After the meal, I didn't (or couldn't) get back up and dance again. Especially since I almost crippled Hasenoo. Surely, I didn't want to make it permanent. Another factor was that I was too full to move, let alone get up and walk back home.

Hasenoo stood, as best as he could, and held out his arm. I took it and lifted myself up with his support. Then I waved to Cinnamon and Kaitlyn who were already swaying on the dance floor. I mouthed 'good luck' to Kaitlyn as Hasneoo led me out.

Once we got outside, it was already dark. Judging by the position of the moon and Eweca in the sky, it was about 9:00. Hasenoo turned to me, his smooth face and long ears outlined by the shadow of the moon, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, "And by the way, thanks for a good night." I blushed and looked away, "Although I kind of injured you..."

He held up his hands, "Hey, no worries! It's all good."

I smiled up at him shyly, then summoned my horse, "Then let's head home."

* * *

**I can't believe summer's almost over! It felt like only yesterday I finished my final exams and got out of school and was so excited for the summer...**


	9. Here Comes Jenny! - Chapter 8

The next morning, I awoke with a start, this time not from the rooster, but from a loud knock at the front door. What was going through my mind was who in the world will knock so loudly at our door at 7:30 in the morning? After last night's dance, I was completely wiped out, and wasn't in the mood to be waken up so early on a Samhain (Saturday) morning.

The knock came again, louder this time. I grunted and flipped back my covers, seeing as my parents probably couldn't hear the knock. My mom? Maybe, since she was an elf. My dad? Zip, zilch, nada. But none of them made an effort to move. The knock came louder and faster.

"I got it!" I shouted to my parents. Then I flung open the door, and what I saw before me shocked me. It was a girl. A tall girl with smooth chocolate-brown skin, long bright red hair gathered in a neat ponytail with a few strands hanging near her face. Her piercing, dark blue eyes gave me a once over. She nodded her head up and down, taking in my body. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. There wasn't a lot to look at in the first place. I was still in my pajamas after all.

Finally, I broke the awkward silence, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Indeed you can," she said in an icy tone that made me jump back a few feet, "I need to see Zero and Jadiana, if you don't mind."

"Actually, they're asleep, I think," I replied looking toward the stairs as if they would just be coming down.

The girl's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really? Well then..." Without warning, she pushed me roughly aside and stepped onto the threshold.

"Oh wait! Take off your shoes," I told her, my body shaken at being pushed aside so forcefully.

She scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah. You don't think I _know _that?"

I bit my lower lip. The way she talked to me made me feel like I was dumb, and I didn't like it.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll just be going upstairs..." she said already walking to the first step.

"Wait!" I said immediately rushing past her and blocking the stairwell. Thank god I was an elf and I could run faster than her.

She crossed her arms and gave me a scowl, "And why should I?"

"B-because," I stuttered, "Y'know what? I'll go wake them up. In the meantime," I pointed to the dining room table, "You can have a seat there."

The girl gave me another scowl before reluctantly heading toward the dining room. At this, I bolted up the stairs and burst through my parents room without knocking. Big mistake. My parents were already at it, and so early in the morning too.

I covered my eyes in horror, "My eyes! What are you two doing? Didn't you hear the knock at the door?"

I heard my mom giggle, "Okay Yokka. You caught us."

"Yeah," piped in my dad, "But just wait. You won't think it's that bad when you're married."

"There are some things I can't unsee," I muttered under my breath. Then I shook my head and continued, "Well, there's some girl downstairs and she wants to see you," I paused, "Actually, she kinda demanded it."

At this, my parents eyes widened.

"Oh shit! What's she doing here?" said my mom angrily. She immediately escaped from under my dad's grasp and headed to the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes, then turned to me, "Well, I would tell you to stay away from her, but I guess it's too late."

I gulped. If my mom cussed and stalked out angrily, then I had a feeling the girl I just invited in the house downstairs, was some bad news.

"We'll be down there soon," said my dad standing up. I screamed and stumbled backward in an attempt to cover my eyes up again. My dad grinned sheepishly, "Whoops. I forgot I was naked."

"That's not something I can unsee. That's called being scarred for life!" I said, slowly inching my way out the door.

Then I rushed downstairs where the girl had moved from the dining room to the kitchen and was busily going through the cabinets. When she saw me, she asked, "Got anything good to eat? I'm starving since I skipped breakfast."

I nodded and went to the icebox where mom usually kept the cheese. Pulling that out, a knife, and some crackers, I whipped up cheese and crackers, then presented it to the girl who snatched it and started gobbling it up.

"Y-you're welcome," I told her. _Sheesh, I guess some people don't have manners_, I thought.

"Hmm..." she said through a mouthful of cheese and crackers. She placed the plate on the counter then examined me once again, "Are you sure you're the daughter of Jadiana?"

I nodded and she 'hmmed' again. Then she twirled around her finger in the motion for me to turn around. I turned and she caught me by surprise by grabbing my breasts.

"Ahh!" I screamed, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Not too bad. Though not as big as mine," she said giving them a rough squeeze.

"Stop!" I screamed again trying to escape her clutch on me.

Just then mom came running down the stairs, and yanked the girl off, "What the hell was that?!"

She narrowed her eyes and smirked, "I was just checking. It's not as big as yours. Or mine either."

"Doesn't mean that you can do that! Even if you are her aunt!"

"M-my aunt?" I asked. Mom sighed and nodded. My eyes widened. I _had _to be dreaming. This girl who barged in without permission, had no manners, and was trying to feel me up was my _aunt?!_

* * *

"So..." said my dad, trying to suppress a snicker behind his hand, "It looks like you guys met. And in the most interesting way too."

We nodded and I could feel my face heat up. I can't believe my dad was taking an enjoyment out of my molestment. Such a dirty mind.

Mom sighed, "Well, seeing as you got so touchy-touchy with Yokka already..." Mom gestured her hand toward my aunt, "Yokka. This is your aunt Jenny. She is your aunt on your dad's side."

"My older sister, unfortunately," added my dad.

"Yes yes and yes," said aunt Jenny taking a sip of her water, "Sorry about the way I acted earlier," she said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders in a sign that it was okay. But on the inside, my body was screaming from being touched so awkwardly.

"As you can see, she's even worse than your father," said my mom, "As in, she's always horny. And is not afraid to take her emotions out on others."

"That's right," said aunt Jenny with a bright smile.

"Well don't look so proud of it!" shouted my mom, shaking a fist at her.

Aunt Jenny just smirked and tipped her chair back. I could see now that mom and aunt Jenny couldn't stand each other by the way they threw their insults at each other every minute.

"So why are you here?" asked dad, "You hate coming here, and will only do so for either entertainment, or to tell us something."

Mom rolled her eyes, "Did your last boyfriend find out you're a slut and dump you?"

"Watch it," said aunt Jenny narrowing her eyes, "But no. I came here because I have exciting news."

"Oh please tell us, since we're dying to know."

Aunt Jenny shot her another look before continuing, "Well, I know you guys probably won't believe this, but I am the new principal of Rath Castle High School!" Aunt Jenny threw her hands in the air, "Whoo!"

Mom gasped, dad almost fell backward in my chair, and I choked on the water I was drinking at that moment. Did she say Rath Castle High School? Oh no. This was bad, really bad!

Jenny smirked, "I knew you guys would have that reaction, which was exactly why I am telling you now."

Dad shook his head, "The very fact they hired _you _out of all people to run a school, is beyond me."

"Well, maybe I'm smart and can organize well," said Jenny with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mom rolled her eyes, "You didn't even graduate _high school. _What makes you think you're fit to run an entire school?"

"A lot, actually, if they hired me with no questions asked. They really needed a new principal."

"They were probably desperate and would hire anyone," muttered mom under her breath.

"Well whatever," she said with a wave of her hand, "But I also have a story to tell you guys."

This got me interested and I sat up straight and paid attention.

"Since I'm the new principal, I had some responsibilities even on my first day on the job," she began, "And so, some teachers needed help to finish grading some papers. I went through half the stack, and realized that everyone scored below a 59%! I was like, what the heck? This is supposed to be the top school in the world!"

Jenny sighed, "I got so tired writing F on every paper, that I just got a stamp with an F on it and started stamping away!" Jenny laughed and made the stamping motion with her hand, "F! F! F! F! F's everywhere!"

Mom rolled her eyes again, "Is there a point to this story so you can leave?"

"Yes, well, on one paper, I recognized the name of the person. It was a student who's older brother dumped me a long time ago! I was so pissed! So I put two F's on his paper." Jenny laughed again.

"Is that all?" asked my dad.

"Not exactly. From then on, whenever I recognized someone who's brother, or any other relative dumped me, I stamped two F's on their paper!" Jenny chuckled, "Well, those people came back to me with the same complaints, 'Why did I get _two _F's on my paper?' I said to them, 'The first F stands for FAILURE! Because you sucked miserably! The second F stands FU-"

At that moment, mom and dad's eyes widened and they rushed toward Jenny, clamping her mouth shut before she continued. She laughed behind their hands, then slowly raised up her middle finger. The color drained from my face and I felt light-headed. Actually, I felt more sorry for those poor kids who got flipped off.

Mom and dad breathed a sigh of relief, however, they had yet to realize I knew what the middle finger meant.

When they thought it was safe, they took their hands off of Jenny's mouth and sat back in their chairs. Jenny brushed an invisible speck of dust off her red two-tone biznot dress, then continued, "They complained to their parents, who complained to the board of education. Luckily, they wouldn't do anything about it. Quite frankly, I think the board of education was relieved that I was the one to break the ice and finally tell the students that they suck."

"The parents are probably pissed though," said dad.

She nodded then yawned, "No biggie anyway. For all I care, they were a bunch of faggots who get upset whenever their spoiled rotten child doesn't get a break from one bad grade."

"That's a harsh way of putting it," I pointed out.

"That's just who I am. I point out the things that people don't want to hear, yet know it's true."

She had a point. I've never had the nerve to do just that. For a split second, I actually admired her spunk.

Jenny sprung up and stretched. Then she grabbed her two-handed sword and slung it over her shoulder, "Well, I promised to meet Manzana and Stealthy at the Bean Rua Club. To celebrate the fact that they didn't kick me out after one day of working somewhere." She chuckled, then continued, "Wanna join?"

Mom propped her elbows on the table, her eyebrows knitted together in hard concentration. From the look on her face, I could tell she was proud of Jenny, but at the same time, her hate for her made her want to stay behind.

After a long pause, dad blurted out, "I'll go!"

"Yeah!" said Jenny pumping her fist in the air.

Mom pulled dad's ear to her mouth, "What are you doing?!" I heard her hiss.

"Oh, come on Jad. She's my sister. Naturally, I have to go with her in order to save my sorry ass from getting kicked."

Mom nodded, then sighed standing up, "Fine. I'll go, but I won't enjoy it."

Jenny smirked, "I don't care. Just as long as you don't do anything dirty with Zero."

"Not like you're any better!" snapped back mom.

Dad stepped in between the two, "Why don't we go. Like, now."

"Fine," they mumbled.

While grabbing their bags, mom turned around and handed me a pouch, "If you get hungry, send a note to the restaurant. They'll deliver. We'll be back later."

I nodded and took the pouch, then watched as they left. Once the door closed, I waited a few minutes before rushing to my room, grabbing my feather, dipping it in ink, and quickly writing a note to Cinnamon, Kaitlyn, and Hasenoo.

_Come over immediately! I have some shocking news!_

* * *

Once they got over, after I sent the notes via white owl, I quickly relayed everything that happened to them. Their expressions ranged from confusion, to understanding, and to shock.

When I finished, there was an awkward pause in the air. Then the questions started.

"Principal Jenny is your _aunt?_" said Kaitlyn.

"Jenny was measuring your breasts?" said Hasenoo, blushing as he said this.

"Jenny-sama flipped off those kids?" said Cinnamon. I swear, he must be the only person who would use a suffix like '-sama' to Jenny's name. If she heard that, I think her head would get bigger from her unending pride. Not that it can get already bigger than it already was.

"Yes, yes, and yes," I answered.

"Wow," breathed out Hasenoo, falling back on my pillows.

"Now that I think about it, yesterday I was walking home and saw some kids with their parents. The parents were cussing under their breath and trying to comfort their children who were crying a river."

I tried not to giggle at this piece of information. Yep, that was Jenny all right.

I sighed, "Knowing now that Jenny is our principal, I have a feeling that some kids might use me to bend the rules a bit to their advantage. Hopefully, you guys won't do that, right?"

They all nodded. Well that was good. But I had a bad feeling that school would never be the same.

* * *

**So school has started again, and I'm already loaded down with homework. I guess that's what I get for being a junior x.x**


	10. The Tagteam Duo - Chapter 9

I sat with Cinnamon on the garden bench on Albin Elved (Monday), eating my lunch and talking about all the beautiful flowers grown here, who was trying to be the class clown, and who was just being plain stupid. Whenever I talked with Cinnamon, I felt like I could laugh out loud and be free.

"So, Yokka, are you going to join any clubs?"

I pondered it for a bit. There weren't that many clubs to begin with, just a tailoring club, healer's club, and an adventure's club. I admit, I love all three of those clubs, but I felt like I couldn't do them and still juggle my homework, part-time jobs, and the chaos that was starting to build at home after Aunt Jenny's sudden appearance.

"I'm not sure," I finally said, "I might not have time."

Cinnamon nodded, "I'm pretty busy too. But I'm thinking about joining the archery club."

"Archery, huh? You really love archery don't you?"

Cinnamon just smiled and stared at the white marble fountain.

"Well, you're really good," I said.

"You're good too."

"Thank you."

"How does it feel to be the daughter of warrior parents?" he asked.

I blushed, "Well, its great and all, but they expect a lot from you."

"No offense, Yokka, but your parents don't seem like the type to force their expectations on you."

I laughed, "You're right! They don't! But it's not the expectation from my parents, but from the people who know my parents that want me to be as great as or greater than them…"

"Ah, it makes sense now," said Cinnamon tipping his head back, "You don't like disappointing people, so you feel like you have to succeed, right?"

I nodded. He hit it right on the nail.

"Yeah, I sometimes feel that way too."

With that said, the bell rang and we headed off to class.

I was still thinking about his words when I walked to the General Store in Tir Chonaill. _I really don't like to disappoint people, _I thought, _it's true! How did he know that? _The thought itself sent me to another realization, my killer sixth scent never detected him! It's how he's always able to sneak up behind me and scare me! Just what kind of person is he that knows my emotions and can literally do a killer sneak attack? He was an elf, just like me, but different in some ways. That's all he was. Right?

I walked into the General Store and was greeted by a wonderful smell: a combination of vanilla and cinnamon. It reminded me that I didn't really eat my lunch, and I was hungry!

Walking toward the back of the store, I saw a frazzled Malcolm frantically searching through box after box. When he saw me, he smiled, "Oh good, you're here!" He stood up and wiped the dust off his apron, "Sorry about the mess, but I lost an order for a Tork's Hunter Suit in one of these boxes."

Typical Malcolm. He commonly misplaced the most important orders. Tir Chonaill wasn't a super rich town, so the General Store doubled as a Clothing Shop.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked.

"Yes, well, I have the order ready for a tank top and bell bottom set. For Bebhinn at the bank. Could you take it to her? While I, you know," he jerked a thumb to the overturned boxes, "Sort out this mess and find that order."

"Right," I said. I took the clothes from the shelf and headed out the door. After a long hot summer, the air was starting to cool. Leaves turning their brilliant shades of brown, red, and gold and birds weren't chirping as vividly anymore. The air was crisp, cool, and a bit foggy from last night's rain.

The ground felt cool beneath my thin leather uniform shoes as I walked toward the bank. Then, I could hear pounding, getting louder and louder. I squinted through the fog, trying to see the direction where the pounding was coming from. It sounded like hooves, definitely a horse.

Before I knew what was happening, or could think fast enough, I felt myself the next minute, airborne. I heard a scream, and a horse whinnying in confusion before my head, and then the rest of my body landed with a loud _thwack! _on the cold cobblestone.

I winced as a sharp pain jabbed at my head. My head throbbed uncontrollably and I swore I could see stars. Not a good sign. Even worse was the rest of my body. I think that when I fell, I twisted my back and landed wrong on the cobblestone floor. My body hurt everywhere! I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. In, out, in, out.

Two pairs of feet walked toward where my body had gone limp.

"Oh my goddess! You killed her!"

"I didn't kill her! She's an elf, so she's built tough.

"_You _weren't built tough."

"Hey! I so _am!_"

I pried open my eyes to look at the two figures standing over me.

"Oh look! She's awake!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"We didn't mean to hit you."

"Yeah, we can't see a damn thing in this fog."

The two girls before me were both tall with sparkling pale skin. One girl had silvery white hair, cut short into a cute bob that perfectly shaped her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were ice blue like Aunt Jenny's, but had warmth in them. She was wearing a white and sky blue Cores Healer Dress. Her ears, long and upright, protruded from her hair.

The other girl had long, straight brown hair and large green eyes that was a perfect combo to her round face. She was wearing a black and pink Cores Ninja Suit.

"Are you alright?" the silver-haired girl asked again.

"I-I think so," I replied trying to stand up.

The two girls helped me to my feet. I wobbled a bit as I tried to stand straight, then gave up and draped an arm over the brown and white thoroughbred.

"What are you doing?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"A part-time job for Malcolm. He asked me to send this tank top and bell bottom set to Bebhinn."

"I'll do it!" exclaimed the silver-haired girl, "You look like you might faint at any moment."

At first, I hesitated to letting them do my part-time job for me. After all, I didn't even know them! But they assured me that they would explain the situation to Malcolm and collect my pay and give it to me. They even offered me a ride home! Such kind people.

As the silver-haired girl took the tank top and bell bottom set to Bebhinn, the brown-haired girl helped me onto her horse.

"Again, I am sooooo sorry for hitting you with my horse. Your head and body must really hurt."

I nodded then winced. Even nodding my head was painful.

"By the way, my name is Anaid. And the girl doing your part-time job is my younger sister, Neema."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yokkaichi."

Anaid tilted her head, "What a strange name."

I pressed my lips together and said nothing.

After Neema delivered the clothes to Bebhinn (who, according to her, put up a bit of a fit when she saw the bill for the clothes), Anaid summoned her own horse, hopped on Neema's, and told Neema to sit on hers, creating a horse chain. The horses galloped from Tir Chonaill, to Duglad Aisle Logging Camp. From Tailteann to Emain Macha and finally the Sen Mag Residental Area. The horses trotted to the sixth section, and we finally arrived at my house.

Anaid helped me off Neema's horse and I walked to the porch while fishing for my house key in my inventory bag. But before I could even get out my key, the door burst open and out came mom, her eyes wide at the sight of Neema and Anaid.

Anaid smiled brightly and held out her arms, "Jadiana! It's so good to see you again!"

Instead of running into the hug, mom pulled me close to her, "What'd they do to you?" she asked in an icy tone.

"Um, they kinda, uh," I took a deep breath, "Hitmewiththeirhorse."

"What!?" bellowed mom.

"It was an accident!" protested Neema, "We couldn't see well through the fog!"

"Yeah," piped in Anaid, "And I think you should heal her. She said her head's hurting pretty bad."

Mom narrowed her eyes, "I knew something bad would happen!"

"Please don't be mad at us!" said Neema on the verge of tears.

Mom's face softened a bit, "Okay, so it was an accident?'

Neema and Anaid nodded.

Mom sighed loudly, "Okay, then, I'll overlook it."

"Yay," said Anaid, "But I don't see why we can't see our niece."

_Of course! _I thought, _these two are my aunts!_

"Yes, these are your aunts," said mom as if she read my mind, "Anaid is my older sister and Neema my younger."

"Oh," I whispered. It was all I could say.

"Well you have homework, right?" asked mom.

Truth be told, I had already finished before I even went to my part-time job, but from the look my mom was giving me, it was a desperate plea to get out of the conversation. Whatever happened between her and her sisters in the past, must've still bothered her, and talking to them seemed like pure torture.

"Yes," I finally answered.

Mom nodded and ushered me inside quickly.

"Bye Yokkaichi!" said Neema and Anaid in unison.

"Bye Aunties!" I said as I waved good-bye.

When mom got me inside and closed the door, she turned to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really," I said. Which was half true. My head didn't hurt as much, but my body still hurt.

"I do have a question," I said.

"What?"

"Why am I just now meeting my aunt's?"

Mom sighed, "Well, they're not exactly…normal."

I giggled, "I know that."

"It's just that…when you were born. We wanted to raise you as normally as we could. Without the trouble Jenny, Anaid, and Neema would most likely give you. So we told them they could see you at birth, and possibly some birthdays, but not on a daily basis."

I could sort of understand. If I had to deal with today and Samhain throughout my life, I didn't know how I would turn out.

"Another question," I said, "Do I have any uncle's?"

Mom smiled, "He is probably the most normal out of the other three. Unfortunately, he's always too busy to see you or me. But anyway, he's my older brother, the eldest in the family."

"Will he come by surprisingly too?"

"Actually, I invited him for dinner tomorrow."

I smiled, "Sounds good to me! As long as there's no surprises. I think I've dealt with enough so far."

I should have never said that.


End file.
